


人偶

by Radiose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *喜迎萨老师国服落地！（一个云玩家到底凑什么热闹*人偶！萨列里*还有点法扎和德扎的梗，看不出来的那种。*是史向的故事，但是并不符合史实。文风什么的，我已经放弃了（





	人偶

**Author's Note:**

> *喜迎萨老师国服落地！（一个云玩家到底凑什么热闹  
> *人偶！萨列里  
> *还有点法扎和德扎的梗，看不出来的那种。  
> *是史向的故事，但是并不符合史实。文风什么的，我已经放弃了（

0  
莫扎特在集市上敏锐地捕捉到了细微的琴声。  
他好奇地走过去一看，弹琴的却不是他认识的任何一个乐师，甚至不是一个人。那是个精致的人偶，银发红眼，大约只有半个人高，穿着一件条纹礼服。它手指起伏的动作有些僵硬，琴声却相当流畅。弹得相当不错，当然比不上他本人，却比有些乐师弹得都好。  
摊主喊道：“都来看一看！来自神秘的东方！会弹琴的人偶！”  
莫扎特的兴趣瞬间就被激起了。他侧耳倾听了一会，确认那是一首流行的法国小调。  
他向摊主问价，得到了一个高得离谱的回答。而莫扎特眼都没眨，从怀里掏出刚收到的报酬，把人偶抱走了。  
在那之前，一头银灰发的摊主神秘地把他拉到一边，告诉他这人偶有自己的名字，叫萨列里，说完神秘地眨了眨蓝灰色的眼睛。  
莫扎特并没在意为什么来自东方的人偶弹的是法国曲子，还有一个意大利名字，快乐地抱着他回家了。

 

1  
然而，坐在钢琴边听萨列里弹了两遍琴之后莫扎特很快地厌倦了。  
“啊呀，还真是一点变化也没有的演奏呢。”莫扎特说着也坐上琴凳，“稍微变化一下不是很有趣吗？”说着他打断了萨列里的第三遍弹奏，顺着那个调子弹下去，加入了许多兴之所至的装饰音，接着又把那个旋律变了个调，加入了华丽的琶音，听起来几乎是两首曲子了。玩到兴头上，他还抓起羽毛笔，即兴写了一小段赋格，弹了一遍，哈哈大笑。  
“这个旋律写成赋格实在是太滑稽了！”他又转念一想，“我该把这曲子记录下来！没错！但是，名字叫什么？我觉得听起来好像一串流畅的屁音啊哈哈哈！”他说着又大笑起来，俯身在谱纸上飞快地写下一串串音符。  
他玩得太开心，完全没注意到身旁的人偶渐渐停下了演奏，甚至露出一个痛苦的表情。

 

2  
萨列里感到左边胸膛传来的痛苦，这本不该发生，人偶的身体理应感觉不到疼痛。但他不仅感到了痛，甚至，他还感到了快乐。  
莫扎特指间流出的美妙音符笼罩了他。他随意地改编，变调，加入装饰音，几乎不需要思考，本能地就完成了。  
沐浴在美好的音乐里使他感到了久违的快乐，但思维深处，没被莫扎特占领的那些地方，他又感到痛苦。这些他都做不到，不要说如此快而灵巧地作曲，人偶的身体使他甚至无法弹奏出这些活泼的音符。  
音乐停下的瞬间，萨列里便完全被痛苦的念头占据。恍惚间他甚至觉得要是能有办法杀死眼前的人就好了，他就可以回到从前无知无觉，能对那样僵硬的音符感到满意的状态。然而这具身体除了触碰琴键，什么也做不到。  
最重要的是，他对于莫扎特来说，还有什么用处呢？他能做到的，莫扎特全都能做到，比他做的好得多。萨列里看着眼前完全沉浸于乐谱的音乐家，想到。  
莫扎特的金色长发在夕阳下反射出眩目的光，把萨列里也照得金灿灿的。

 

3  
莫扎特很快发展出了一个新的爱好，每天给萨列里换上一身衣服，连头发都仔细梳好扎起，然后把他放在钢琴旁边，陪他练习或工作。  
有时是中规中矩的礼服，只是花色不同，有时黑，有时白，有时颜色一言难尽。有时是骑士般的铠甲，血一般的猩红。有时甚至是女士的裙子，还是法国皇后带起的，从法国流行到维也纳的式样。  
而萨列里很快也发现了莫扎特的秘密，他似乎被什么力量侵扰着。  
每隔一段时间，他会半夜从床上爬起，坐到钢琴前，脸色苍白，呼吸急促，额头上挂满汗滴，疯狂敲击琴键。他弹得毫无章法，从自己的一部协奏曲跳到另一部，再跳到某部交响，混杂地弹到歌剧。  
萨列里原本以为他只是又喝多了酒，或者什么类似的东西。直到他不止一次听到他呢喃着“安度西亚斯”，他意识到这没有那么简单。  
莫扎特又一次半夜疯狂弹琴，甚至没费心把萨列里从琴凳上移开。但身体软得终于支撑不住，他摔到了琴下。他只能蜷起身体，双手拼命捂住耳朵。  
“你……你给我滚开……！谁要……跟你走啊！混蛋！”  
萨列里看着那个 ，弹起了那首法国小调。  
莫扎特的低语转为呻吟，又转为啜泣，最终放松下来。但他没起身，就那么躺着，看着萨列里露出一个笑容：“谢谢你。”

 

4  
“你知道，我活不了很久了。”莫扎特突然说。他最近接了个神秘的订单，夜以继日地工作。但他肉眼可见地虚弱下去，甚至把钢琴搬到了床旁边，方便他随时休息和作曲。  
萨列里不知道他为什么要说这个。他没有办法回应，也没有办法提问。他只是把刚才莫扎特哼的旋律弹了一遍。  
莫扎特笑了，像个见到新奇玩具的孩子。“再弹一遍。”他要求道。  
萨列里于是把那几个音符又弹了一遍，停下来时他意识到莫扎特已然停止了呼吸。  
他想了想，弹起了最初莫扎特作的那曲变奏。最终他还是没有给它命名《一连串的屁》什么的，而是叫它《小星星》。  
夜深了，窗外该是繁星满天。

 

5  
“啊呀呀，原来你在这里啊。”银发的摊主再次出现，一脸惊喜的表情。他一把抱起人偶，蓝灰色的眼睛里闪着不怀好意的光。  
“在这时代停留得够久了吧，我们是时候换个地方冒险了。你觉得呢？”  
“去哪呢？伦敦怎么样？”

 

FIN


End file.
